


Labradorable

by messandahalf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas and Dean admit their feelings, Dean gets cursed, Dean temporarily becomes a dog, First Kiss, Hunt goes wrong, M/M, Witches, bed sharing, love breaks the spell, love is the key
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messandahalf/pseuds/messandahalf
Summary: After a hunt for a witch goes wrong, Dean is left dealing with the consequences while Sam and Castiel figure out how to fix him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 138





	Labradorable

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the one-shots I have posted on Wattpad. Decided that I wanted to share it over here too!

All eyes were on Rowena as she studied the situation intently. "Well," she says thoughtfully, "it should wear off by itself in a day or two. At the moment I can't think of a way to reverse it, and by the time we find it, he'll most likely be back to normal already." She shrugs her petite shoulders.

" _Should_?" Sam demands. "Rowena, we didn't call you here for _should_. We called you here to help fix him." Rowena scowls at him.

"I'm sorry, Samuel. That's the best I can do." She retorts.

"In the meantime, what do we do with him?" Castiel pipes up from where he'd been watching from the sidelines. Rowena gives him an amused look.

"I suggest buying some dog food. If you let him eat what he usually does he'll get sick." She laughs slightly as Sam scowls. "What? Have you never had a pet before? It's no different than looking after any other dog." Sam huffs in frustration at her words.

"Yeah, except this time our new _pet_ just so happens to be my brother." Rowena grins, lifting a hand to hide how wide her smile has gotten. All eyes then land on Dean, who is sitting patiently by their feet, green eyes watching them intently as his tongue lolls out of his mouth. Castiel and Sam aren't even sure what happened exactly. One second, Dean was bitching about witches as they crept along the dark hallways of an old apartment building, and the next, they were accompanied by a dog instead.

Without thinking, Castiel rests his head on the top of Dean's head, gently stoking the soft fur. Dean's eyes close and he leans closer, tail wagging slowly across the floor behind him.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Rowena assures the two men. "Spells like these rarely last more than twenty-four hours. This time tomorrow he'll be back to eating burgers and pie, and pretending the whole ordeal never happened. Isn't that right, Dean?" Dean's eyes snap open, ears perking up as he barks in reply. Castiel raises his eyebrows and shares a look with Sam. Despite now being a dog, it seemed like he could still fully understand what was being done and said around him.

"Okay. We just have to keep a dog alive for twenty-four hours. How hard can that be?" Sam ponders out loud. Rowena just smiles as she packs up her few things laid out on the table, clearly enjoying this way too much. Castiel and Sam watch her go, walking up the stairs and letting the door bang shut behind her.

"Now what?" The angel asks, turning slightly worried eyes to the younger Winchester. Sam scratches his head as he studies the dog still sitting next to Castiel's leg.

"Well, we're gonna have to go pick up some food. We can't let him starve, and Rowena was right. If we let him eat what he usually does he could puke it all up. Or worse." Somehow, despite being a dog, Dean still manages to look offended at his brother's words. Sam just huffs out a laugh as he shakes his head.

"Perhaps you should go." Cas suggests. "You have a better idea of what to get. I can stay here with Dean." Dean perks up at the suggestion, barking loudly as he jumps to his feet. His tail starts wagging madly as Sam nods.

"Okay. I'll run into town. May as well pick up a few things while I'm there. Is there anything you need?" He asks, already starting to leave. Cas shakes his head. Sam nods in reply, lifting a hand in a wave as he scoops the Impala's keys off the table and disappears. Castiel waits a moment before turning to Dean.

"Well, now what?" Dean looks back, head cocked as he stares up at the angel. Castiel feels himself smile at the sight. Dean looks a lot more innocent and loveable as a dog. He doesn't voice those thoughts out loud, however, knowing how much Dean would resent them. "Perhaps some television?" He suggests. Dean barks loudly again, tail wagging faster, making Castiel chuckle. Television it is.

The sound of nails on the floor accompany Castiel to the room Dean had taken over as his lounge of sorts. The large television took up one wall of the room, the fully stocked bar and recliners taking up the one opposite. Castiel crosses the room, stooping to pick up the remote before settling back on a chair. To his surprise, instead of jumping onto the other chair, Dean jumps up into his lap. The sudden weight makes Cas huff out a breath, but he finds that he doesn't mind. In a way, having a dog curled up in his lap was comforting. Maybe once Dean was back to normal he could convince the brothers to get an actual dog.

Lifting his arm to rest over Dean's ribcage, Cas turns the TV on. He flicks through the channels before settling on a nature documentary. The kind he finds Dean watching in the middle of the night when his brother is asleep. If Sam comments when he returns, Cas will just say that he chose what he wanted to watch, and since Dean didn't have opposable thumbs at the moment, there was nothing he could do. He would spare his friend that embarrassment.

Dean sighs as he settles in closer to Cas, the latter's hand once again finding its way into the soft fur now in place of the usual flannel. He feels Dean lean into the touch, his eyes closing in contentment. For not being a very tactile human being, he was quite touchy and affectionate as a canine. If Cas hadn't rebuilt Dean's soul in Hell, he would almost be surprised.

It isn't long before Dean slowly drifts off into sleep, the hypnotic movements of Cas's hands just a little too much to resist. Cas smiles down at him as his soft snores fill the room. As Castiel watches his friend sleeping peacefully, he can't help but wonder if Dean sees the situation as a nice break from everything. As a dog, he no longer really had to worry about the fate of the world. He doesn't really have to worry about Sam, or even Castiel himself. It has to be a very relaxing existence compared to what he is used to.

Castiel stays in the chair for an hour, not wanting to disturb Dean's rest. It isn't until Sam returns, and Dean wakes up, that he moves. Following Dean through the bunker, he meets Sam in the kitchen, moving to help him unpack groceries. When he spots a large bag of dog food, he raises his eyebrows. Sam merely shrugs.

"Rowena said twenty-four hours, but who knows if she's correct. Besides, they only had this brand in big bags, and the lady at the pet store said it was the best." He shrugs again, but immediately throws out a hand to catch himself on the counter as Dean jumps up on him and tries to lick his face. "Okay, okay! Dean get off!" He cries, shoving at his brother's shoulders.

Dean does as he says, happily trotting around the kitchen once all four feet are on the floor. He keeps his head up, gaze locked on the bag of good. "I think he's hungry." Cas comments. The change in Dean is instantaneous. He barks loudly, making two fast circles of the room before jumping up at the counter. He noses at the bag desperately, turning a filthy look Sam's way as he laughs.

"Get down. Who knows where those feet of yours have been." He comments, eliciting a growl from his currently canine brother. "Whatever." He retorts, shoving his brother onto the floor yet again. For a moment, Cas thinks Dean is going to bite Sam in retaliation, but at the last second, he seems to reconsider. Instead, he sits moodily in the middle of the floor and glares at his brother's back as Sam pulls a bowl out of a cupboard.

His ears perk up as Sam opens the bag, but immediately fall back as Sam looks over the feeding instructions. "How heavy do you think he weighs, Cas?" Sam asks over his shoulder. "You're supposed to give them a set amount based on their weight." Dean looks downright indignant as he looks from Sam's back to Cas's face. Cas is looking at him calculatedly.

"I'd have to guess around seventy-five pounds?" Cas replies, but it sounds more like a question. Sam turns slightly to look Dean over before he nods in agreement. Dean woofs unhappily at the unwanted attention to his weight. Sam cracks a smile before turning back to the bag of food, and looking at the feeding chart printed on the back.

"This says three cups a day, so maybe we should split that up and do half now, and half when I make dinner later. If he gets it all now, he'll just want more later." Sam's words make sense, so Cas nods. Dean, on the other hand, looks less than impressed. He watches as Sam measures out a cup and a half of food into the bowl, staring forlornly down at the small amount as Sam places it in front of him.

As Dean starts to eat, Sam and Cas both leave the room, splitting in different directions in the hallway. Sam heads to the library to research counter spells, still not fully trusting Rowena. For all he knew, she could know of a perfect remedy to the situation, simply choosing not to share it out of amusement or spite. Cas, however, retires to the room reserved for him in the bunker. It's just down the hall from Dean's, and as he passes the door, he can't help but feel a pang of longing for his friend in human form. Sure, Dean can be a little callous at times, not always thinking before doing or speaking, but he still meant a great deal to Cas.

With a sigh, he pushes on, slipping quietly into his own room. He subconsciously leaves the door open halfway in case Dean decides to join him later. He crosses to the bed, shrugging his tench coat off before sitting and toeing his shoes off. Dean had once burst into his room, only to find Cas lying fully clothed on the bed, and proceeded to lecture him for half an hour about being comfortable when lying down. He spent so long giving Cas what he called _'human lessons'_ that he completely forgot what he had originally burst in to tell Cas. He finds himself smiling fondly at the memory before laying back onto the mattress.

He closes his eyes, feeling exhaustion seeping into his bones due to his waning grace. Spending so much time on Earth was taking its toll on him, but he didn't really care. He could never leave Dean. Or Sam. In a rare moment of feeling sleep tugging at his mind, he hears the telltale sound of nails on the floor, growing steadily louder until they stop briefly before Dean jumps up onto the bed beside him. He crawls up close to Cas's head, spinning in a few slow circles before lying down, head close to the angel's. He sighs softly in contentment.

Cas reaches a lazy hand out to rest over one of Dean's paws, a soft chuckle slipping past his lips as he feels Dean lick his hand. Cas cracks his eyes open a little, able to make out Dean's curled up form due to the light spilling in through the open door. Even as a dog he was beautiful. As Dean's breathing evens out, and those soft snores fill the room again, Cas feels his tongue loosen.

"I love you, Dean." He murmurs, closing his eyes. "I have since the day I met you, and I will until the day we part ways for good." He shifts a little to stop Dean's fur from tickling his face, and slowly feels himself fall into a rare but deep sleep.

He jolts awake when he feels a hand brush over his face gently. Immediately, he jumps back and out of bed, hand going for the angel blade always kept next to the bed. He can feel his grace surging more strongly through his body than it was before he slept, but it's nothing compared to the pounding of his heart. It's not until he gets a good look at the person in his bed that he relaxes.

"Dean?" He breathes, something flipping in his chest as he looks over the man tangled in the sheets. Either Cas slept longer than he thought, or Dean returned to normal sooner than expected. Dean's cheeks flush red.

"Mind tossing me some boxers at least?" His voice is rough, making Cas's skin tingle. He nods, moving to the dresser filled with Dean's and Sam's old clothes, and pulls a pair of boxers out, tossing them to Dean as he turns around. Dean struggles them on under the sheets before sitting up.

"How are you back?" Cas wonders. Dean looks just as confused.

"I'm not sure. The last thing I remember hearing before becoming Fido was the witch's voice in my ear, saying I would turn back when I heard the words I'd always wanted to hear." Cas cocks his head in confusion. Dean looks contemplative for a minute or so before realization dawns on his face. "If I'm back, then that must mean you said..." His voice fades, sentence dragging off as he looks up at Cas in wonder.

He gets to his feet and crosses the room, stopping right in front of the angel. His hand twitches, like he wants to reach out and touch him, but he won't let himself. Cas meets his eyes curiously. Dean can read the unspoken question in Cas's eyes. "That means you said you loved me." Dean finally speaks, voice quiet.

"I do love you, Dean." Cas replies. Dean's eyes sparkle in the low light, turning his already beautiful eyes into something truly breathtaking. He finally lets his hand reach up to brush gently over the angel's cheek. He smiles softly before leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to Cas's lips. When he pulls away, Cas can practically feel the happiness radiating off of him in waves. It's strong, and pure, and like nothing Cas has felt before.

Angling his head up, he reconnects their mouths, one hand sliding into the hunter's hair as the other settles on his bare waist. Dean slides his hands around his hips, pulling him closer, revelling in the feel of his body heat so close to his own.

“I love you too, Cas." He breathes as they pull apart, heart doing cartwheels in his chest. Cas just kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I am officially now on tumblr! I suck at technology, so you’ll just have to go the old fashioned way of looking up: messandahalf10 😂


End file.
